


Incubus

by The_Lady_Crane



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Sex, Barbed Penis, Biting, Demon Sex, Doggy Style, Extremely Dubious Consent, Happy Sex, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Male Slash, Missionary Position, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Some Plot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane
Summary: When an incubus comes of age, he must sleep with a human in order to reach full maturity. With Marth's first birthday comes the momentous decision of whom to lay with, and fortunately he finds the perfect man. With his loyal knight (and long-time object of his affections) at his side, it's shaping up to be a very happy birthday, indeed.





	Incubus

**Author's Note:**

> More pointless smut with my favorite trio, this time split into two sections. I felt like writing something with demons, and this is what came out. It's not the best, it's rather sloppy, but I had fun writing it. I hope you have fun reading it! As usual, I will probably go back and edit a few things here or there. Please let me know if there are any egregious grammar or spelling errors!
> 
> Oh, and this is tagged as non-con, even though it's really more dub-con. I figure it's better to be safe than sorry.

Moonlight streams through the window in a silver river, broken only by the grimy smears on the glass. Loud snores alert him to the room’s only occupant, a burly man lying sprawled over a ragged, chaff-stuffed mattress atop a rickety wooden frame. The night is chilly, but the man isn’t covered. He lies atop the threadbare blanket, still in his travelling clothes – it appears as if he fell into bed and went to sleep instantly. Marth smiles despite himself; the poor man is about to become even more exhausted.

His feet don’t make a sound as they hit the dusty wooden floor. He walks fluidly into the room, seeming to take form from the moonlight itself. His skin glows with it, his eyes shine brightly. A gentle smile curves his lips upward, an expression that would look innocent were it not for the eager gleam in his unnaturally blue eyes.

Behind him, he can hear the clanking of armor. The floorboards creak. Marth glances back. Meta Knight steps into the room, shadow to Marth’s light, his golden eyes glowing brighter than the stars. He gives a little bow to Marth, who turns away and walks silently towards the door. “Close the window, please,” he says in a whisper as soft as the night breeze. The taller apparition obeys immediately, while Marth places a slim hand on the door and mutters an incantation. The room grows darker momentarily, as if light itself has been destroyed, and then the moonlight returns. Now they won’t be heard.

Marth turns his attention to the man on the bed, and his heart gives a little leap of joy. He picked a handsome one, he thinks. This is a young man just getting into the prime of his life, with thick muscles visible even beneath the tattered clothes he wears. His face is completely untroubled, his dreams apparently pleasant. His angular jaw leads to a thick neck, brushed by short, spiky indigo-blue hair. When he’d met him in the tavern below earlier that night, he had been instantly drawn to him. Marth sits on the bed, his weight hardly making a dent in the mattress. He looks up at his companion.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to stand guard the whole time,” he says, a hint of laughter in his voice.

The heavily-armored man lowers his posture in a sort of bow, his hand on the hilt of a golden sword at his side. “That is my duty, Your Highness.”

“Sir Meta Knight…” Something like longing flashes in Marth’s eyes for a moment, as blue meets gold, but he glances away quickly. He has work to do. “I take it that you’ll be watching, then…”

“If you’ve no objections.” Meta Knight’s deep voice is always low, but its rumble seems to disturb the young man on the bed. His brow furrows just slightly. He glances at the human, his look of disgust hidden by the silver mask he wears. He spreads his wings out, leathery purple and blue skin obscuring the window and blocking out the moonlight. Marth glances back at him again and quirks an eyebrow.

“Inducing a mood?”

“He might wake up if it’s too bright.”

Marth stifles a laugh. “I think he’s going to wake up, anyway.” He notices that Meta Knight’s gloved hand tightens on the hilt of his sword. “Don’t worry. I’m confident enough in my powers to keep him subdued.”

Meta Knight doesn’t doubt it. Even though the prince is smaller than this human, even though he looks delicate enough to break with just a light touch, Meta Knight knows his slight frame houses more than enough strength. Failing that, he has his other powers, as well – as an incubus, Marth can subdue his prey with just a look. He doesn’t have to resort to brute strength. Even so, Meta Knight can see that this human is somewhat different from the others. There’s something about him that speaks of an immense inner strength. Maybe it’s the large sword, as tall as a man, leaning against the wall next to the bed. No average human could wield such a thing. Meta Knight doesn’t let go of his own sword. One wrong move on the human’s part, and his head will bid an abrupt farewell to the rest of his body.

Marth runs his hands up and down the human’s torso, feeling hard muscles and warm flesh. He’s here for one purpose only, but he certainly has no plans to rush the event. His hands roam lower and lower, taking their time, getting to know the young man, who begins to shift a little in his sleep. Marth projects pleasant thoughts onto him, inducing dreams of sensual pleasure as he explores.

Finally, he finds what he’s been aching for. The hard mass between the human’s legs emits a musky scent that only he can smell, and he bends down so he can taste it as he pulls it from its hiding place. It’s powerful, manly, and just a bit overwhelming. He moans a little, pleased at his choice. His prey will not disappoint him.

Though he’d intended to spend more time at this, heat is already coiling up in his belly. He needs it now. As he shifts to straddle the human, taking the hard length in hand, ice-blue eyes flutter open. Marth is only momentarily stunned. Then he regains his composure, and smirks as he squeezes the human’s cock.

“The fu- aaah…?!” It was a slow climb back to consciousness, but now the human isn’t so sure he’s not still dreaming. His head feels foggy still, and there’s a heaviness in his limbs that prevents him from sitting up. The man sitting on top of him has to be a dream. He can’t remember bringing anyone to bed with him tonight.

“I guess my powers still aren’t strong enough,” Marth says, his eyes still on the human. “No matter.”

“Wha- Oh, hey…” Ike smirks, recognizing the boy. “You’re the guy from downstairs. Decided to take me up on my offer?” He’d been disappointed when the younger man had declined to come upstairs with him.

“Mmm-hmm,” Marth lowers himself a little, rubbing back against Ike’s cock. “I couldn’t resist, after all.”

“Heh. I hadn’t pinned you as a nightcrawler. What, were you too shy to just knock?”

“Not shy, just… needy,” Marth says with a little wiggle. Ike groans.

“You’re quite the slut, huh?”

Meta Knight’s jaw clenches. He would normally never allow anyone to speak to the prince like that, but under the circumstances, it can be forgiven. Marth just leans over and shifts his hips, angling himself for penetration. He shivers – the head is so thick, he’s not sure how it’s going to fit inside him. “Ike, wasn’t it? For you, Ike, I’ll certainly be a slut.”

“Sh- shit,” the man gasps as something slick and warm envelops him. Marth moans and goes still. Already his face is flushed. Ike can hardly believe his luck.

“Mmmn… My first taste of human,” Marth says, and sinks a little lower. Both of them inhale sharply. Marth grips the front of Ike’s shirt, rolling his hips experimentally, pushing more of Ike into him. The pleasure is unbelievable. He had explored himself before, but it had never been this good. He can feel every inch as the thick intruder spreads him open, and he bites his lip to keep from crying out. That would be most undignified, especially with Meta Knight watching.

He rolls his hips again, not daring to glance back. He wonders if the knight is enjoying the show.

He hopes so.

“S- so…” Ike’s brain is still fuzzy. This absolutely has to be a dream. “What do you mean, a taste of human?”

“I’m an incubus,” Marth says. He doesn’t mind explaining. It’s likely that Ike won’t remember this in the morning, anyway. Ike is moving his hips upward – involuntarily or not, Marth can’t tell – and it’s starting to drive him crazy. “I- incubi survive by… ah… doing this with humans…” He sits up, impaling himself fully, allowing himself a long moan. “Today is… my first birthday… I’ve reached adulthood, so… Ah… I have to… have to… Nnh!”

Ike groans and tosses his head back. A shy slut who’s into roleplay. Not bad for a seedy little town in the middle of nowhere. Nobody has ever been this tight, this slick. He looks down, and sees that the loose flowing garments Marth had been wearing are now pooling around his waist. Beneath is smooth skin over lean muscle. Ike smirks. Not bad at all.

This is what love on the road is like, and Ike is used to it. Roll into a town where nobody knows you, have a few drinks, find someone to lay with if you’re lucky. This is the life Ike was born to, and he’s in his element here. Sex is rough, fast, and meant to vent the frustration that builds up after weeks or months without intimate contact. Whether this kid is a prostitute or not, Ike doesn’t really care. He has coin enough to satisfy the boy, and with such great service, he’s very willing to pay.

With great effort, Ike brings his hands up. Marth gasps as calloused fingers clamp down on his waist. “Happy birthday, then,” Ike says, and begins ramming upward. Marth yelps as he’s suddenly filled, as his inner walls stretch deeper and deeper. He hears the crackle of Meta Knight’s sword behind him, as yellow light casts faint shadows on the wall.

“N- no!” he gasps out, clutching Ike’s shoulders desperately. “S- Sir Meta Knight, st- stop! It’s alright!”

Reluctantly, Meta Knight relaxes, but he doesn’t put away his weapon. Seeing the prince in this human’s embrace, even if it’s necessary, is almost too much to bear. He wants to spill blood. But his prince needs this to live, and it’s not Meta Knight’s place to interfere, in any case.

Ike glances over Marth’s shoulder, and sees a fierce winged demon glaring back at him. He stops thrusting. “Who’s that?” he asks.

“Sir Meta Knight…” Marth pants, catching his breath. “He’s my sister’s knight, and my bodyguard.”

“Really?” Ike asks, his eyes widening. “Wait a minute, I never invited you!”

“I am sworn to protect my prince,” the knight says. “Now, fulfill your purpose, human.”

“You people are really into your roleplay, aren’t you?!” He can’t believe Marth actually hired someone to put on this ridiculous getup and watch them fuck. Or perhaps Marth really is royalty, and he’s asked his guard to play along so he can get his rocks off far away from anyone who would recognize them. Either way, Ike doesn’t much feel like continuing with someone like this watching. However, Marth’s still clinging to him, and his heat is spreading to both of them. Marth shifts a bit, encouraging Ike to move again. Ike tightens his hold and resumes thrusting, forcing himself to turn away from the knight and focus instead on the prince. Marth smirks. A little bit of incubus charm goes a long way, especially when the target is currently balls-deep and a little hung over.

Marth leans over him, so their bodies are pressed close together. “Does it… feel good?”

“Y- yeah…”

“Mmmnh… Good… I like my prey to enjoy himself…”

Ike grins. “Prey?” He pushes upward. Marth feels his control go slack. He grips Ike in panic as the human flips them over, so that Marth is on his back. Galaxia flashes once again, Meta Knight holding it at an angle so he’s ready to strike as soon as Marth gives the word. “Who’s the one getting drilled, here?” Ike asks, his voice rough with lust, and he thrusts his hips forward suddenly. Marth’s nails dig into his back, sharp even through the fabric.

“A- ah! AH! Y- you…!” Lightning shoots through Marth’s veins, enlivening him. He can feel his power growing, even as he surrenders totally to the human’s will. Seduction is a survival skill for incubi, but Marth hadn’t been very confident in his own ability. Now he’s starting to think he didn’t need to use it, after all; the human appears to have given himself over to the experience.

Ike still isn’t sure if this is OK, if this is something he should be doing. He’s almost sure that it isn’t, but with the tight heat gripping his cock, he really couldn’t care less. He’s never been one to turn down a proposition, from man or woman, and adding a crazy role-player to his list of conquests seems like quite a feat. “And all I had to do was lie there…” he mutters, picking up the pace. He’s heard of brothels and underground sex clubs with certain themes, but he never dreamed that he would meet someone like that outside one of those establishments.

“Wha- what?”

“Nothin’,” Ike grins, slamming into the mewling “demon” beneath him. Marth gives a sharp cry as Ike angles in just the right way. Warmth splatters Ike’s abdomen, soaking through his shirt. “Already?” he pants, pausing a moment to allow Marth to ride out his orgasm. He’s almost dizzy from the intensity of it, as Marth’s body sucks him in deeper and pulses around him enticingly.

Under such an onslaught of sensation, Ike doesn’t last much longer. He spills himself while still buried deeply inside Marth, whose legs have locked around his waist. Far from looking upset about it – as some of his previous bedmates have – Marth’s expression is one of pure bliss. Ike almost gives into the sudden urge to kiss him.

It’s not just Marth’s face that’s glowing with pleasure, Ike realizes. His entire body is literally shining, giving off a faint illumination. Ike pulls out and stumbles to his feet. Having forgotten about Meta Knight, he hears a growl behind him, spins around in alarm, and ends up on the floor with a sore rump and a sword two inches from his face. From a distance, it had appeared to be a very good imitation. Now, he can see that it is very real and very sharp.

“Shit…” Ike glances back at Marth without turning away from Meta Knight, who has lowered the sword and is now looking at Marth, as well. The prince’s entire body is glowing now, bathing them in bluish light. Something is emerging from his back – almost like wings, Ike thinks. They grow larger and larger, until Ike can see that they really are wings. They’re dragon-like in appearance, covered with soft fur or feathers tinged the same blue as Marth’s hair. Something waves up from behind the prince (a tail, Ike realizes, shaped like a spade at the end and colored a dark blue). When the glowing subsides and Marth looks down at him, Ike swears he seems older somehow. The almost childish shape of his face has changed, and his eyes are softer. He appears more mature, as if he’s grown a few years in the space of a minute.

Reality descends on Ike like a fist to the face. This is real. Marth is really a demon. And he just slept with this demon. As most people would do in this situation, Ike faints and doesn’t even have the wherewithal to feel ashamed of it.

><><>< 

“We really must be going, Your Highness.”

“Eager to taste me, aren’t you?”

“… Dawn is coming.”

“Sir Meta Knight, don’t look so embarrassed. I also…”

“Not here.”

“Why, are you afraid he’ll hear us?”

Ike doesn’t open his eyes. If he does that, he’ll see the two demons again, and that would just verify that they’re real. As long as he keeps his eyes closed, he can pretend that they’re just a dream.

“The sun will rise soon.”

“Yes, you’ve said that.”

“Your Highness…”

“I’m not leaving until I know he’s alright. He helped to fledge me, so it’s the least I could do.”

“You’re… **too** kind, Your Highness…”

A soft laugh. “You don’t think even he is deserving of kindness?”

“… I suppose, even a human brat like this…”

“Who’s a human brat?” Ike can’t take it anymore. He sits up, indignant, and the blanket falls off of him. He’s surprised to see that he’s been placed back on the bed and covered. Marth and Meta Knight are standing by the window across the room. Marth smiles when he sees that Ike is awake.

“How do you feel?” he asks.

Ike blinks, and realizes that the lamp on the bedside table has been lit. By its light, he can see the wings, the tail, everything that confirms his worst fears. Meta Knight may have been wearing a costume, but Ike can’t deny that he saw those appendages grow out of Marth’s body. He saw Marth’s face change. “What… what are you?” is all he can say.

The patient smile is still on Marth’s lips (it’s quite attractive, Ike thinks, but that’s entirely beside the point). “I told you earlier. I am an incubus.”

“Wait… Incubus, isn’t that a demon that rapes women?” Ike isn’t entirely ignorant of demons, but he’s never met one before. Correction: He’s never met one outside of battle before.

“Some of us do prefer male company,” Marth smiles. “And remember, you did invite me.”

“Y- yeah… That’s true…” Ike rubs the back of his head. “I didn’t know you were… like this, though.”

“Forgive me for the deception,” Marth says. “Though I could hardly have told you the truth outright, before we were entangled.”

“OK, that’s a fair point.”

“You’re remarkably accepting of all this, fainting spell aside,” Marth says. “I knew when I saw you that you were an interesting human.”

Ike’s not sure how to respond to this. He just shrugs and mutters that he’s used to strange situations. Searching for a change of topic, he says, “What’s with the wings? And that tail? You changed after we did it.”

“Well, I’ve had the tail all along,” Marth says, turning slightly to look at himself. “But the wings are new. I told you before that it’s my birthday today. I am one year old, and am now sexually mature. But my kind can’t become fully fledged until we have had… ah, relations with a human.”

“Huh… So that’s why…”

“You were very filling, by the way,” Marth says, and Ike balks.

“F- filling?!” His mind goes immediately to dirty places, and he wills those thoughts away. He can’t afford to get aroused again, not when he’s not entirely sure what sex with an incubus will cost him.

“My kind lives off of the essence from humans,” Marth says. “In other words, your semen was very satisfying to me. Thank you for the meal!”

With that, Ike is left alone to process what he’s learned. As Marth and Meta Knight take to the sky, Ike considers what a strange night he’s had. A pleasurable experience, overall, but a strange one.

He picks up the half-empty bottle of ale on the nightstand and looks at it critically before taking a hearty swig. Under the circumstances, he feels he can be forgiven if he wants to get stinking drunk before trying to wrap his head around this encounter.

><><>< 

Daytime in the Underworld is very different from daytime in the Overworld, the place that humans call Earth. The sky is blood red, without a single cloud except for thick black smoke issuing from the fissures in the craggy landscape. Though it looks as if it should be extremely hot, the Underworld is a frigid place. Marth shivers as he leans on the windowsill in his room, gazing out over the land.

Chill seeps through the thin, loose covering draped over Marth’s shoulders. He hasn’t bothered to fit his wings through the holes in the back, making him appear oddly misshapen under the cloth. No matter. He’s about to go to bed, anyway. He enjoys watching the flame demons frolicking, though. They are some of the few demons who remain active during the day, and the orange and red flashes spring up from the rocky ground like fireflies. He’s still getting used to his more mature body, but overall, he feels great. He stretches his arms up over his head, allowing the garment to fall off of his shoulders as his wings spread out. It feels wonderful.

As an incubus, sex is his business. He feels consciously aware of his body at all times, as he’s been raised to be. As the prince of incubi, he’s also been taught to pay careful attention to his surroundings. When he lifts the fallen garment with the tip of his tail, he makes sure to arch it gracefully and flick it in a most artful way to toss the cloth onto a nearby chair. When he turns and walks towards his bed, he loosens the straps of his armor with the lightest touch of his slender fingers. He makes sure to roll his hips as he walks, too, and he knows exactly how enticing the effect is.

He’s fully aware that he’s being watched right now.

In truth, he’s sure that Meta Knight knows he’s aware of this. As a demon of shadow and space, Meta Knight could probably avoid detection if he really wanted to. This is a game, though. Since he’d been just a small child, Marth had asked Meta Knight the same thing: “Will you love me?” And every time, Meta Knight answered, “Not until your flower has blossomed.” A little cheesy for a demon, but Meta Knight knew that Marth loved that kind of thing. He’d been reading sappy romance novels since he’d been able to hold a book.

Now his flower has indeed blossomed. He’s fully grown, fully fledged, and fully capable of enjoying every carnal delight his body can experience. Marth isn’t particularly proud of himself. When he looks into the mirror, he sees the demon he had been trained to be. He’s put in a lot of hard work, and he feels it’s paid off well so far. He feels he can indulge in a little self-congratulation. After all, it is his birthday.

He sits on the bed and snaps his fingers. His room is lit with yellow crystals in the ceiling, mimicking the natural daylight of the Overworld. With the snap of his fingers, the lighting dims and becomes bluer, like nighttime in the world above. He waves his hand. His ceiling becomes an expanse of stars, and he lies back on his bed, sinking into luxurious silken fabric, now completely naked.

He closes his eyes on twinkling pinpoints of light. He opens them again to see only two glowing orbs, set in the dark visor of a steel mask. Marth smiles gently, and opens his arms.

No words need to pass between them. They’ve both been waiting for this day for a long time. Meta Knight comes into Marth’s embrace without any hesitation. The mask is tipped upward, and lips meet in a passionate kiss that expresses everything they’ve held back. Sharp teeth draw blood, and wet tongues soothe the pain away. Soft lips yield to hard ones, allowing quiet whimpers to escape.

When Marth had slept with Ike, he had felt a freedom welling up inside him. The rush of power was overwhelming. With Meta Knight, it was the opposite; it was surrender. He wanted Meta Knight to have him, totally and completely. Marth doesn’t have to tell Meta Knight how much he wants this. His hips, his lips, and his hands do all the talking. He presses against Meta Knight, undulates wildly. His legs are already spread, allowing Meta Knight to fit between them. It’s only a matter of when Meta Knight will release his self-control.

Marth loves the feeling of domination Meta Knight exerts over him. The knight is easily twice his weight, all muscle. He’s pressing Marth down into the mattress with little effort. Marth reaches up and wraps his arms around a thick neck, tangling his fingers in midnight-blue hair cut short and slightly curled at the tips. For a moment, Marth admires how well they contrast. Marth’s skin is pale as moonlight, while Meta Knight’s is black as night, tinged blue like his hair.

Gigantic, bat-like wings obscure Marth’s view of the ceiling, cloaking them further in shadow. Now all Marth can see is the fierce yellow glow of Meta Knight’s eyes. They kiss again, and Meta Knight reaches down to spread claw-like hands around Marth’s upper back. His thumbs reach around to tease at the edges of Marth’s nipples. The prince whines from the back of his throat, and bites Meta Knight’s lower lip. Again, skin splits and blood flows, and Marth savors the smoky taste of the black liquid.

He’s eager to feel the knight inside him, but he almost doesn’t want the moment to end. He can’t stop his legs from spreading further, though, and can’t fight back the thrill that races up his body when he feels Meta Knight’s straining erection against his own. Finally, Marth speaks. “Ah… Sir Meta Knight, I… I’ve wanted…”

“Sssh…” Meta Knight lowers himself so he can nuzzle into Marth’s neck, breathing in his scent. He growls lowly when he detects the faint lingering smell of human. Marth had bathed after returning home from his “meeting” with that Ike fellow, but the scent is still barely there. Meta Knight grinds against Marth, hard. The thing that makes him finally decide to end the anticipation and charge forward is the thought that he’s going to make sure Marth forgets all about that human.

Meta Knight will be the first demon to fuck Marth, and that is what really counts.

Their movements become more frenzied. Marth grips the bases of Meta Knight’s wings, and claws at the tough skin there, sending little jolts of pleasure up and down Meta Knight’s spine. Meta Knight bites Marth’s throat, his sharp canines drawing blood instantly. Marth can’t help but cry out as pain inflames his pleasure. To an incubus, most pain is pleasure.

One hand pinches Marth’s nipple, while Meta Knight takes the other in his mouth and flicks it with his tongue. He’s rewarded with another moan that turns into a whine as Marth loses control of his voice. Meta Knight slowly rakes his claws down Marth’s abdomen, grazing creamy skin, tracing a reddened member, and circling around the soaking wet entrance to Marth’s most intimate place. He looks up, and is delighted to see a blush lighting up Marth’s face. The prince, after showing his mastery of pleasure with the human, is completely undone under Meta Knight’s attentions. The knight smirks. He’ll show up that cocky young warrior, yet.

Perhaps a pair of human lovers would appreciate the tenderness with which Meta Knight spreads Marth’s legs. He caresses his inner thighs, strokes up and down carefully, so as not to scrape sensitive flesh. Marth is not a human, though. Most demons are used to a much rougher pace, and Marth is no exception, newly deflowered though he is. He whimpers, his brow furrowing in irritation. Meta Knight only licks a trail across his chest, pretending not to notice. He’s doing this on purpose. His hands tease at Marth’s entrance, then back away to slide along his legs again. Advancing and retreating over and over again, Meta Knight whips Marth into a writhing mess.

“S- Sir Meta Knight…!” Marth whines, his tone nearly demanding.

“Impatient boy,” Meta Knight chuckles against heated skin, and leaves another bite just above Marth’s right nipple. The rumble of his voice makes Marth’s legs tremble.

“N- not a boy… any longer…” Marth pants. He can feel a finger against his hole, and he tries to push down onto it. “Just do it! Pl- please!”

“Are you attempting to command me?”

“You are my knight,” Marth says.

“I am in service to the queen,” Meta Knight says. “I follow your sister’s commands, not yours.”

“Mmn, would you follow my commands if I threatened to withhold this from you?” Marth plays at pulling away from Meta Knight, and the knight grips his hips and pulls him back.

“Impudent whelp,” he growls, and Marth moans into yet another kiss.

This time, the hands do not go back to the place between Marth’s legs. Something large, blunt, and incredibly hot takes the place of Meta Knight’s finger, and Marth wills his lower half to relax. He can’t help but feel a little nervous. He’s dreamed of doing this with Meta Knight for so long, he’s afraid to disappoint the knight. He silently prays that his inexperience will not cause any problems.

On the contrary, Meta Knight feels a surge of arousal as Marth’s eyes widen. The prince has never felt anything like this before. Meta Knight is sufficiently confident in his size and his technique, and he knows that the incubus will be more than satisfied by the time they’re done.

Easing in slowly, Meta Knight takes full advantage of the slickness that wells up from deep within Marth’s body. The passage is still tight, even after the earlier intrusion, and Meta Knight has to take deep breaths to keep himself under control. As much as he thinks Marth would enjoy being slammed right now, he wants to feel this moment for as long as possible. It will make the frenzy to come so much better.

Marth is not the first incubus Meta Knight has taken, and he knows how to move to please them. Still, this is the first time he’s consummated such an important relationship. He can feel their bodies merging as one, and it’s a sensation that touches his heart as well as his body. Marth can feel it, too. He holds onto Meta Knight tightly, too overwhelmed to even moan. The breath has completely left his lungs.

Once Meta Knight is fully inside, he rocks back just a little, testing his hold on the prince. The row of dull spines on the underside of his cock catch gently on Marth’s inner walls, and Marth gasps, his eyelids flying open. It’s not painful at all; in fact, it’s wonderful. The insistent pressure, the tugging at his deepest place, draws Marth slowly into such a state that he can’t form coherent thoughts.

His clenching passage is squeezing, committing everything about Meta Knight’s cock to memory. Every ridge, every bump and plain, touches him and is touched in return. “Yaaah… Hya! AH!” Finally, breath fills Marth’s lungs and his cries tumble freely from his lips. It’s this moment where he feels his own vulnerability, and Meta Knight’s mastery of himself. Meta Knight is driving in and out now, forcefully and assuredly, not a single move wasted or faltered. Marth feels like a leaf swept along by a raging current, unable to change his course or protect himself. It’s thrilling, and his orgasm comes rolling over him like a sudden thunderstorm.

Marth thrashes, helpless against his own body. He’s not even sure if he’s screaming or not. Meta Knight might be kissing him, but he’s unable to feel anything but that electric sensation racing throughout his limbs. It goes as suddenly as it came, and he goes limp as reality comes crashing down around him, leaving him breathless and trembling.

Meta Knight had stopped thrusting as Marth rode out his climax, but now he resumes again, enticing Marth to whimper weakly with every outward pull. Marth’s passage is still twitching, shuddering, and Meta Knight lets himself go with Marth’s final pulsing tremors. “Nnh!” Marth clings to Meta Knight, feeling hard muscles knot up, as Meta Knight grips his hips in a crushing hold. A low growl and a warm, wet sensation deep inside rob Marth of whatever strength he had left. His head lolls back against the pillows, and he closes his eyes, utterly spent.

“Turn over,” Meta Knight says, panting only a little. Marth obeys without conscious thought, but frowns when Meta Knight pulls his hips upward so he’s on his knees.

“Again?” Marth’s voice is muffled by the pillow.

“I thought you were an incubus,” Meta Knight says, and thrust inside again without further ado. Marth moans weakly, reaching up to hug the pillow to his face.

“I’ve only just…”

“You can take it,” Meta Knight says, and he knows the boy can. He’s still rock hard, and Marth’s member only needs a few rough strokes to return to full attention.

Marth’s opening is extra sensitive now, and Meta Knight is moving with much less care. It’s not long before Marth is bucking back against him, his eyes misted over and his mouth hanging open, soaking his pillow. Meta Knight swells with pride, and reaches around to grip Marth’s cock. He’s proud of how well the prince is taking it, and he shows his appreciation by stroking him gently as he rams his ass. It’s an even pace, but a dizzying one.

“Me- Meta Knight…!” Marth can only get out a choked cry before he comes again, and this time, Meta Knight tumbles down with him. The feeling of being filled by Meta Knight’s twitching member, of hot cum flooding him, leaves Marth in a nearly unconscious state. He slumps onto his stomach, and Meta Knight lowers himself next to him, reaching down to stroke the base of Marth’s limp tail.

There’s nothing either of them can say that will adequately describe their feelings, to they remain silent. Meta Knight holds Marth to his chest, stroking his hair gently, as Marth drifts off to sleep. Though sex energizes incubi, the emotional effects have left both of them shaken. All they can do is hold onto each other. 

There's just enough sense left in Marth for him to think that he's had a fine birthday, indeed. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had thought of doing a sequel of sorts to this, and then a whole bunch of possibilities popped into my mind. Ike, Marth, and Meta Knight in yet another threesome, with Marth trying to bridge Meta Knight's jealousy and Ike's cluelessness; Pit going after Marth for indecent usage of a human, only to end up in a fuck-fest with Marth, Ike, and Meta Knight; and even Galacta Knight blackmailing Meta Knight, and Marth seducing him to let Meta Knight off the hook. I dunno if I will write these things, but who knows? Maybe I will one day.
> 
> ... Yes, I am under psychiatric evaluation. Why do you ask?


End file.
